Hōjō Uchiha
Hōjō Uchiha (うちは 褒状, Uchiha Hōjō) was deemed as a legendary from the , and later becoming the ancestor of the Hōjō clan. Despite her friendship with the two , Hōjō made her own fearful reputation across the battlefield as the "All-Seeing Eyes of the Gods" (神々の義眼, Kamigami no Gigan) whom possessed the skills that allowed her to foil anything that she witnessed. Yet, once Madara succeeded the clan, he proclaimed that she was a necessary asset for victory, making her his advisor of war and, along with , became one of his most trusted allies. Years later, when was founded by the together, Hōjō had been betrothed to for political matters: strengthen the bonds between the clans. It's presumed that her death occurred several decades after her marriage to the Senju, yet Kabuto Yakushi obtained a sample and revived her in the , turning the tables even more than anticipated with the use of the summoning. Background Hōjō was born during the , the youngest of her family's five children. Before Hōjō developed the skill to memorise "one's existence", as she was still a toddler, never came to learn about her father and eldest brother. Both had died by the hands of the 's rivals: the . Still, Hōjō, along with her mother, watched her three brothers cease from their sight as they joined the waging war between the rivals. Unbeknownst to her mother, Hōjō used to join the brothers' training sessions to improve her own abilities that she wished to use later on the battlefield. Initially, Hōjō dreamed to fight alongside her brothers and protect them against the Senju, or rather from any harm. With her brothers' death, and her mother discovering her secret, Hōjō was confined in their tent or her mother's sight. Her mother feared to lose her last child, and slowly fell into a deep depression out of sorrow with all the losses. Before the age of ten, Hōjō was the last member alive from her family. After her mother's death, Hōjō requested multiple times to join the battlefield. Her request was always refused, stating that her delicateness as a woman weren't meant to engage battle, and according to them, if she were to possess certain amount of strength, would aid the Uchiha clan by producing them powerful children. While much to her dismay, Hōjō realised that her talents would be wasted in their compound, and the elders would never allow her to blossom as a kunoichi on the battlefield. And while Hōjō continued her training sessions in secret, she had also caught the interest of a certain boy, as he was present in most of her meetings with the elders, who caught her red-handed: his name was Izuna, the son of the . Initially, Hōjō had feared Izuna's intentions as he only observed her movements and would leave the moment her training sessions ended. It made her believe that the leader's son would report her disobedience to his father soon. As the days passed, Hōjō still hadn't been summoned and instead felt the presence of the boy closer to her. Hawk-like felt the eyes that were trained on her, yet she felt no longer alone. Soon after, Hōjō found herself standing in front of a rather embarrassed Izuna, who taunted her into a duel to prove her worthiness. It was his way of starting a friendship with the lonesome girl that he found particularly interesting. Soon after becoming sparring partners, Hōjō and Izuna forged a special bond with one another, especially Hōjō who considered him as her closest person. Both had to keep their friendship a secret, whilst attempting to spent most of their spare time together. Eventually, Hōjō exposed her plan to become a "woman of war" to Izuna; he made her realise that her talents and skills would benefit the clan on the battlefield. He didn't oppose her, as it was obvious that Hōjō settled on it, but disliked the fact she had to hide her identity, and perhaps even concerned that she could be harmed. In response, the fierce girl told him that it was the only way to prove that she belongs there on the battlefield. Needing to know why, Hōjō explained her reason to him. Within weeks, Hōjō experienced fear for the first time as she was on the battlefield of the rivals. She hadn't expected that the aura of death would clung to her skin. Her body was rigged of blood from the foes she brought down. It was a battle to survive, and it was a battle that Hōjō had to win in order to achieve her goals. Her perceptive skills intercepted a silver-haired boy fighting against Izuna, and the latter wasn't on the winning side. She couldn't stand witnessing her friend's death, thus begun the hand signs to perform their clan's signature technique: a massive fireball had been produced. Other Senju, mostly elder, and the silver-haired boy performed a counter-attack to disperse the fireball. The distraction was successful, as Hōjō was able to retrieve Izuna and brought him into safety near a lake in the forest. While he was unconscious, Hōjō tended to his wounds and used bandages, originally used to hide her chest, to bind around them. Once done, the young kunoichi miscalculated her bathing time, as her male companion came to consciousness. While it wasn't on purpose, Izuna's expression did no good to Hōjō, whom yelled that he was a "hentai" for peeking at her. In time the pair respectively returned to the Uchiha compound. Her talents had been recognised by the clan, supported by Izuna's claim who reported that Hōjō had interfered on time to save him from the Senju, and other witnesses arose from their seats that claimed her fireball required multiple water users to extinguish it. While the elders had their hesitations to break the law, the clan head, , saw her as a formidable asset. As such, Hōjō's actions accomplished her to become recognised as a kunoichi of the Uchiha. Even the elder brother of Izuna applauded her progress as he started to acknowledge the young kunoichi in his own way. As months passed by, Hōjō rose higher in the clan's hierarchy, becoming one of the respected individuals entrusted to create the battle plans, and would officially debut her position by propagandising an entire battle. While Hōjō never had been burdened with the entire battlefield on her shoulders, the kunoichi created alternative plans would the first set of plans not be successful. She should have prepared for the worst, but the young Uchiha never expected to witness her brethren to fall under her command. Her focus had been lost. Hōjō had failed her comrades to reduce the casualties. Furthermore, the same silver-haired Senju cornered her small unit, who mercilessly slaughtered them with much ease, until he had reached her. It was the first time the Senju and Uchiha made eye contact. His glare changed to that of disgust that urged him to behead Hōjō, who had been saved by another fireball produced by Izuna. He jumped protectively in front of the young kunoichi, his eyes blazing dangerously with the , something akin that begun to awaken in his significant other. However, when the news reached that Tajima had fallen coming from Madara himself, the Uchiha retreated from the battle to reunite and mourn for the great losses. In the aftermath, Madara became the next clan leader with Izuna following in his footsteps. The eldest of the two brothers still acknowledged her talents, giving her the position to become his "war advisor", which strengthened her bond with both. Over the following years, Hōjō and Izuna became inseparable from one another, aside of when the latter had business to attend to with his elder brother. In the meanwhile, Hōjō had been recognised as one of the strongest of their clan. When the three were on the battlefield, their foes stood no chance other than the rival: the Senju. No longer did Hōjō count the amount of moments that death stared at her, only to be saved by one of the brothers or another clansman, and the well-respected kunoichi did the same. However, at some point, Hōjō shown symptoms of a long-term illness, becoming more evident a week prior one of the most important upcoming battles. She had been forbidden by the clan leader to join them, and while Madara did not show that upfront, he didn't wish to risk losing his closest ones. Once Hōjō's closest departure to war, she felt nostalgic and her guts told her that it didn't bode well, thus sought comfort by gently resting her hand on her belly. However, Hōjō would face a distraught Madara with a mortally wounded Izuna. She, who was known to have mastered the control of her emotions, broke her mask upon witnessing her Seishin no Hi (星辰の日, Sun and Stars) in such state. Sorrow and grief was expressed, as she knelt next to Izuna, who attempted to soothe her with a failed joke. She had nuzzled his neck, staying quiet while listening to his heartbeat and the words exchanged between the brothers, until Madara left the two alone for a moment upon Izuna's request. It was then that she had exposed her secret to him: they were expecting a child. He laughed happily, but his tears rolled down onto Hōjō's cheek, revealing that he regretted departing from both. The two lovers shared one last moment together, with Madara returning to hear the parting words of Izuna, who wished for him to take his eyes to become stronger and protect Hōjō in his stead. Much to Madara's surprise, Izuna passed away with a smile, while the kunoichi hid her face in the crook of his brother's neck. However, neither brothers imagined that Hōjō had to match theirs. There was no time to mourn over Izuna's death, as matters took a turn worst with Madara challenged the Senju, specifically , attempting to take revenge on the former's death. Yielded to the Senju, Madara accepted the peace treaty to be forged between his and Hashirama's clan. However, the Senju elders still distrusted the Uchiha, as such, their decision was to arrange a political marriage between the clans: Tobirama and "someone that possesses an equal status to his" of the Uchiha clan. The only woman that possessed such status was none other than Hōjō. It was decided, despite Madara's protest, she were to be married to the man that killed her lover. Personality Appearance In a world where men were at war, in the midst of all the chaos, a flower bloomed among the bloodshed. Hōjō, whose beauty was claimed to be unrivalled, captivated many foes and allies alike. Surely, her charming looks were inherited from her clan's genes: she shared their fair-skinnedness and possessed sleek, black hair with a maroon tint. In her childhood, Hōjō had silky, long hair that was knee-length and parted to frame her forehead. When she became a kunoichi, Hōjō had asked Izuna's help to shorten her hair: in general it became waist-length and two smaller parts framed the sides of her face that were shoulder-length. She wore her hair as , used a small kunai as one of its pins, and decorated her hair with ornamentals. Once she hit puberty, Hōjō changed drastically in appearance compared to those around her. According to them, Hōjō joining the battlefield had been a gift, as it cultivated her into an irresistible woman. When she was around thirteen, her body began its changes as she grew more curvaceous. Becoming aware of her assets, Hōjō changed her comfortable and "traditional" clothing for something more revealing, exposing her true appeal for the world to see, as her looks became more attractive. She wore a loosely worn kimono, which parted open at her right leg, while a large sash with two tows were bound around her middle with a large bow on her back. Furthermore, the matching sleeves of the kimono were separated from it, as Hōjō's shoulders were bare. The sleeves were long enough to hide her hands completely. Her eyes were light grey, and often brought forward with natural-looking make-up. When Hōjō was resurrected in the Fourth Shinobi World War, she was revived in her youthful, matured body and the generic effect of gaining grey sclerae and minor cracks all over her body. It was revealed that she possessed a butterfly mark on her exposed thigh. Abilities Chakra and Physical Prowess Dōjutsu Sharingan Hōjō awakened her Sharingan in her early teens shortly after her debut as the Uchiha's war strategist. She witnessed her squad die by the hands of the Senju, in particularly the silver-haired Senju, who spared her as last. Despite that it was a battlefield, Tobirama considered to spare her, but changed his mind once the redness of the dōjutsu developed in her eyes. She was saved by Izuna, who had blocked the action to behead her. Hearing the news of , Hōjō's Sharingan developed two tomoe as she realised her miscalculation costed the precious lives of her clansmen. Sometime later, her Sharingan was fully developed. Prior awakening the Sharingan, Hōjō possessed natural eyes that perceived the world differently. She had the eyesight of a hawk, allowing her to witness the world sharper and more detailed. Sparring with Izuna revealed that she was capable to occasionally predict his actions by reading his muscle movement. He jokingly referred her eyes as Hitsukigan (緋月眼, Blood Moon Eye), which later became a rare dōjutsu that developed in some of her descendants. Together with the "Hitsukigan" and the Sharingan's abilities, Hōjō's insight increased tremendously to the point that she received the title "All-Seeing Eyes of the Gods". Similar to her partner, Hōjō mastered the Sharingan to the point that she could place targets under genjutsu and paralyse them or relay information with the briefest eye contact. Her control went as far that she developed an ability that expanded on the Sharingan's mimicry, as she used the records to tremendously bolster the capabilities of a copied technique. With the latter, Hōjō was able to transfer her knowledge with an individual that possesses the Sharingan, while also capable of creating a mind connection with her significant other. Mangekyō Sharingan In the last moments of Izuna's life, Hōjō awakened the out of sorrow. She realised that her significant other would abandon this world, all shackles that bound them together would be lost, and Izuna would never be there to raise their unborn child. Its design was made out of four identical petals that resembled the wings of a butterfly. Not much is known about Hōjō's Mangekyō Sharingan, as its appearance shocked her companion and "familiar" opponents in the Fourth Shinobi World War. It was revealed that she never exposed her eyes to anyone in her lifetime. Hōjō's Mangekyō Sharingan allowed her to use Jindai Yorozuyo, which is considered to be the epitome of mental manipulation. Meaning that her Mangekyō Sharingan's ability accelerates her sense of time, resulting in a perception of a completely, unmoving world. Hōjō witnessed and understood the capabilities of her technique the moment the used the against her. In her perception, the Fourth's speed was not as remarkable as claimed by his allies. With the second attempt, Hōjō taunted him and proved her statement to be true by intercepting his attack: she grabbed his sleeve, caught the kunai that was mid-air and rotated halfway to stab him in the chest. The Fourth admitted that he would have died had he not possessed the regeneration abilities from being resurrected. Ninjutsu Bukijutsu Nature Transformation Being a member of the , Hōjō had a natural affinity to their primitive element to produce an to pass the clan's rite of passage. tba Sensory Perception Intelligence Other Skills Trivia * Hōjō Uchiha's appearance is based off on Nōhime of . * Her name original hailed from , but later changed it to be part of the . Furthermore, the historical figures have had no influence on the character herself. ** The author altered the kanji of (北条氏) to "褒状" which means "Honourable Mention". It is suitable for the character whom is highly respected by her superiors and the status she withheld in the Uchiha clan. ** Her epithet has been borrowed from Leonardo Watch's ability from the Kekkai Sensen series. * Hōjō has several theme songs associated with her: ** Endless Sorrow composed by ** Not Strong Enough by ** Evgeny Emelyanov by Rin Quotes * (Hōjō to Izuna about her reasons to become a kunoichi) — "The war made all of us lose someone dear to us. I've lost my entire family to it. Izuna, it only motivates me to become stronger! I want to be able to protect our clan, ''you. To become someone that can reduce our losses. Someone that can support and guide the clan to victory! And I believe that I can become that person.''" References ... Category:Original Character Category:Uchiha Clan Category:Kunoichi Category:Sharingan User Category:Fire Release User Category:The Warring States Period Category:Konohagakure Resident